Commander Jet
|-|Jet (Normal)= |-|Jet(Half Possessed)= |-|Jet (Fully Possessed)= Note: I do not own ANY of this art, all credit goes to Nate Kawachi/TheGraffitiSoul on DeviantArt. Background Jet was made on the Gem Homeworld over 50,000 years ago. She was originally created to be a scout in war, as all Jets on Homeworld are revered for their great speed and agility, and Jet was no exception. She quickly rose through the ranks of the Homeworld military however, due to her much higher intellect, charisma, and sense of military strategy, eventually leading her to become the Commander of her own Army/Naval Core, the Insurgent Core. Around 40,000 years ago, Homeworld got itself into a war with the Lignite's, a species of parasitic like symbiotes that attached themselves to their hosts to use their bodies for their own purposes. Jet and her Insurgents were sent in to help wipe out the parasites. While on the Lignite's planet, Jet was ambushed and nearly overtaken by one of the Lignite's. Through sheer willpower, Jet overpowered the Lignite and subdued it, but it was now permanently attached to her. Jet struck a deal with the Lignite, who came to be known as Luna, that in return for Jet being her host, Luna would help her fight. A few hundred years later, Jet met Citrine and Carnelian, who would prove to be her greatest allies in the Insurgent Core. Citrine and Carnelian serve as the 2nd and 3rd in command of the Insurgents respectively, Jet trained them to an even greater degree than her other soldiers. Citrine and Jet later began a relationship. While Jet was initially uninvolved at the start of the Crystal Gem uprising, she followed it closely and became quite intrigued with the Crystal Gems's leader Rose Quartz. As the war went on, though, and Homeworld seemed increasingly incapable of stopping the Crystal Gems, the Diamonds ordered Jet to Earth to stop them. Once there she accidentally discovered the secret (Spoilers!) that Rose was actually Pink Diamond. Using this to her leverage, Rose convinced Jet to abandon Homeworld and join the Crystal Gems. Jet agreed, and she and her Insurgent Core turned on Homeworld. Jet even used this opportunity to steal Yellow Diamond's Hand Ship, and make it the flagship of her fleet. After the war, Jet spent most of her time on Earth, honing her fighting skills and participating in multiple Human wars throughout the ages, turning her into one of the deadliest warriors in the Universe. Jet managed to master just about every fighting style on Earth, though a few of her favorites include Taekwondo, Brazilian Jujitsu, Shaolin Kung Fu, European Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Lucha Wrestling, Chinese Sword-Dancing, Fencing, Jian Wushu, and Kenjutsu. Meanwhile her fleet caused plenty of trouble for the Diamonds elsewhere, intent on keeping Homeworld away from Earth. However, before Rose died she gave Jet one final mission, keep an eye on Steven and help him in times of need. So now, Jet always keeps a watchful eye on the son of Rose Quartz, to keep him from the dangers that await him in his Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 4-B '''| '''Low 2-C Name: '''Jet, Commander Jet, The Boss '''Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though commonly referred to as female) Age: Unknown ('''Likely over 50,000 years old) '''Classification: '''Commander of The Insurgent Core/Gem '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Sword and Firearms Mastery, Darkness Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, some Technology Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Can separate Luna from herself to give to someone else to use, such as Steven.), Enhanced Vision (All types via Visor), Healing (Can repair cracked or shattered gems with significant concentration, if Jet sustains an injury, Luna can heal it, even chopped off body parts can be replaced by Luna), Duplication, Invisibility, Martial Arts Mastery, Immunity to (Age Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation), Some Resistance to (Acid Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pressure Point Attacks, Size Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation), True Flight with rocket boots, Explosion Manipulation (via grenades), Death Manipulation and One-Hit-Kill (via touch), Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Possession, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Fire and Ice and Sound Manipulation (via grenades), Temporary Invincibility, Scanning and Heat Vision (via Visor) | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Information Manipulation (Her visor becomes imbued with so much knowledge that it she can use it to change the knowledge itself), Telepathy, Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Can damage Blue and Yellow Diamond) | Solar System Level '(Fought with and caused significant damage to Spawn) | '''Universe Level+ '(Destroyed the whole Universe in an alternate timeline after her friends were all killed, Can negate all forms of durability by a single touch) '''Speed: Relativistic '''Reactions, Travel, and Combat Speed, '''higher '''with speed boots, '''FTL '''Reactions with visor | '''MFTL+ | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Class Z '(Comparable to Yellow Diamond) | '''Class Y ('Pushed a large planet that was going to hit another planet away) | 'Universal '''at full power 'Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Level '(Constantly trades blows with Yellow Diamond) | At least '''Large Planet Level '(Punched away a large planet that was going to hit another planet) | '''Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level, (Taken multiple hits from Yellow Diamond without poofing) | Solar-System Level, (Fought on par with Spawn) | Universe Level+ 'survived herself destroying an alternate timeline 'Stamina: 'Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed 'Range: 'Extended melee range with sword, Hundreds of meters with firearms, Up to Universal with powers '''Standard Equipment: '''Changer Sword, Dual Plasma Pistols, Energy Rifle, Various grenades, Luna, Visor, Tech Boots, Hidden Blade, "''The DawnBreaker" ''Warship, Wrist-Mounted Grappling Hook 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary genius, (Capable of outsmarting Homeworld's greatest military minds and creating advanced gem technology with limited resources, the training of her troops greatly outclasses Homeworld's) '''Weaknesses: '''Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed. Jet is very laid-back and doesn't usually takes fights very seriously. (Though she has remarked that she never underestimates her opponents.) She will purposefully hold back her power to make fights more interesting, to the point she could even be called lazy. (Though she will use more of her power if a situation gets serious enough, such as when her friends are in danger.) Will always put Citrine's needs above her own. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Changer Sword:' Jet's sword is one of her most deadly weapons. It contains a transformation matrix, allowing jet to turn it into whatever kind of melee weapon she needs, though her favorite is to keep it has a one-sided, thick, curved short sword. It has several "modes" for enhanced versatility. **'Electric Mode: '''Jet's blade is covered in an electric field that can shock enemies and overload equipment, can also be used to destabilize gems. **'Blunt Mode: Mostly used for training purposes, turns her sword blunt. Can also be used for non-lethal takedowns. **'Ultra-Cut Mode: '''Jets most used mode, this engulfs the sword in a layer of superheated plasma, effectively allowing it to cut through anything. **'Precision Blast: 'Jet focuses Luna's energy into her sword for a short range blast to either gain momentum, recover from being blown away, or to deal minor damage. *'Visor: This visor was made by Jet to allow her to have easy access to information on the go or mid-battle. It effectively acts like a portable super computer for Jet, enhancing her effectiveness in battle. **'Scanning:' Jet's visor can scan opponents to discover their powers, weaknesses, history, basically all of their information, allowing her to develop counters to most things her opponents could do to her. **'Heat Beam:' The visor can emit a long range beam of Supercharged energy to take enemies down from a distance. **'Probability Detection: '''Jet's visor can calculate the likeliness of something happening, such as an opponents attacks or how an event will turn out. Effectively lets her predict all of her opponents moves or find the correct path to take to gain a favorable outcome. *'Tech Boots:' Jet has a pair of special boots that increase her already great speed even further, they also have small Plasma-engines in them to allow for flight. Can muffle her movements to move stealthily. *'Shifting Stances: Jet is a Master of every Martial Art on Earth and several of which she learned off of Earth, this allows her to perform what she calls the "Shifting Stances" move in fights to completely swap out her current style of fighting with another, easily throwing opponents off guard and giving her the advantage in fights. Works for both H2H fighting and fighting with weapons. *'Invisibility: '''Jet can become totally invisible by using a cloaking device hidden up her sleeve. *'Hidden Blade: Jet has 2 hidden blades up her sleeves for short range fights or for stealthy takedowns. Can extend out of her sleeves to be used like regular knives. (Claimed she saw them in a video game and wanted them.) *'Grappling Hook: '''Jet carries a wrist mounted grappling hook that can be used either to escape a situation, ensnare enemies from a distance, or enhance her maneuverability. *'Firearms: Jet has carried many guns throughout her millennia as a soldier, but she is known to have a few favorites. **'Dual Pistols: '''Jet carries a dual set of Modified Homeworld Plasma Pistols. They have increased range and damage output than the standard variation. Jet created a special type of bullets using the blood from the Lignite's that effectively cause the victim's body and mind to deteriorate until they die. Works on both Gems and Organic lifeforms. **'Energy Rifle: 'Jet also occasionally carries a Type-2 Homeworld Energy Rifle. It too contains a transformation matrix, allowing her to turn it into other weapons from shotguns, to snipers, to a minigun. *'Dark Energy Powers: Using the power of the Lignite symbiote Luna, Jet can do a multiple of dark magic arts not available to other gems. **'Dark Energy Blasts: '''Jet launches either small fast projectiles or charged up, slower, bigger blasts of evil energy from her hands. **'Tentacles: Jet sprouts 4 long tentacles from her back. Usually appearing as spikes. Jet can either use these for enhanced maneuverability or to overwhelm opponents in combat. The tentacles can change to fit the situation, such as being hands to grab opponents, or drills to burrow through the ground. ***'Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation: '''Jet can create smaller tendrils from her hands that she can use to either peer into the minds of people or even destroy them entirely. Can alter memories of others or force them to act in erratic ways. **'Concussive Blast: Jet releases a short range blast from her body to push opponents away. Can temporarily blind enemies. **'Forcefield: '''Luna creates a reactive forcefield around Jet, blocking incoming damage. Works in 360 degrees and Jet can attack while the forcefield is up. **'Time Stop: Jet can temporarily stop time to either deal with enemies or think of new strategies. Usually lasts for a few minutes. **'Commanding Presence: '''Jet can cover a large area in a thick cloud of darkness, making most people unable to see where they are going or what they are doing. Said to induce madness if one is in it for too long. **'Intangibility: 'Jet releases her physical form and retreats into her gem stone. It's then enveloped in a cloud of smoke and energy and can move independently. This makes her effectively intangible against most attacks. Can burrow through walls or objects and moves faster than Jet normally. Can retreat into and come out of her gemstone in mere milliseconds. **'Separation/Possession: 'Luna separates herself from Jet and can fight independently or possess others by taking over their minds and bodies. Jet still has access to Luna's powers while separated. **'Invincibility: 'Luna's body shrouds over Jet's body to protect her from all damage. Usually lasts for a few minutes. Makes Jet effectively invincible for a short time as nothing seems to be able to damage her during this time. *'Final Touch: 'As a result of being Luna's host, Jets hands were consumed by her dark energy, she can kill any living thing that it that she touches with her hands. Jet created a special pair of gloves that let her touch things and to protect others from this, though if she takes them off she can still do it. Bypasses all forms of durability, no known way to stop it. Makes those afflicted by it unable to use their powers. *'Grenades: 'Jet often carries multiple grenades to either create distractions or seriously damage enemies. **'Frag Grenade: 'A normal fragmentation grenade, though styled with gem technology and yields a higher blast radius. **'Light Grenade: 'A grenade that shines an extremely bright light, effectively blinding enemies. **'Implosion Grenade: 'Drags enemies towards the detonation area, good for getting enemies out of cover. **'Incendiary Grenade: Engulfs the target area in flames. **'Frost Grenade: '''Can freeze opponents or objects solid. **'Sound Grenade: Can create an extremely loud noise that can easily shatter eardrums, or when deployed in a small tripod mode, will cancel out all noise in an area. *'''The DawnBreaker: A Diamond-Class Warship that Jet stole from Yellow Diamond during the Crystal Gem uprising. Looks like a gigantic right arm, fully black. Jet has a gauntlet that allows her to manipulate the DawnBreaker as if it were her own arm, giving her full control over the ships weapons and other systems. The main cannon on this ship can blast through multiple planets at full power. Key: Restricted | Half-Possessed | Fully-Possessed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Superhuman Species Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Original Characters Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Possessed Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Space Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Telepaths